


Dragons Revenge

by Cosmosuna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo has normal legs (this time), I try to be as slow as possible but fast with updates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, None of the major character will die i promise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Jesse McCree, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosuna/pseuds/Cosmosuna
Summary: Hanzo Shimada was the Pride of the Shimada Clan. Born with two Dragons instead of one, which happened only centuries ago. He was loyal and proud to be a Shimada.Until the very day where his father died and he got forced by the Elders to kill his Brother because Genji dishonored the Clan in every way possible.He lost everything on that day and 10 Years later his World turns Upsidedown again. In more then one way.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning*  
> It will come a chapter with Rape! And it will be very sad. Pls read the Notes and additional Tags. I will update them with time if I missed some.  
> This is my first work here and english is not my first language...
> 
> I apologize for every single mistake.  
> I do not have Beta Reader on my side yet.  
> I'm open for helpfull and good advises for my works.
> 
> On Deviant Art I have some Parts of this story as a manga uploaded. But my Hand is not working and my programm too... it has to wait until my hand is better again. Then I need to find a new programm and need to learn pc drawing again...
> 
> Either way have fun with this work.

Hanzo Shimada was the pride of the Shimada Clan. Born with two Dragons instead of one, which happened only centuries ago. He was loyal and proud to be a Shimada.  
Until the very day where his father died and he got forced by the Elders to kill his Brother because Genji dishonored the Clan in every way possible.

But Hanzo did fight for him. He tried to explain every outburst of his Brother to the Elders and even accepted punishment more than one time.  
The biggest punishment wasn't enough to convince Hanzo from the betrayal of his Brother.

He refused to believe it until he became a whitness by himself.

He saw how Genji sneaked from the Shimada Estate and followed him. Annoyed about whatever did upset him again and trying to convince his brother to come back.  
He lost for some minutes vision of his brother because Genji was better at climbing then him.

But Hanzo was able to track him again. Genji may be the better Ninja but to moving in the shadows and to track someone from afar was Hanzo's best Skill.

Genji was easily to find for him. He knows his Brother too well. He did find him at the Arcade. This place was Genjis Favourite to let out some Steam. But Genji made no move to get inside. He was waiting at a side Entrance. Hanzo waited too. He want to drag his brother back as soon as possible but he was confused about him waiting at this unusual point.

  
Then the Shadows behind him started to move. Two man appeared and they started a conversation. Both of them were not native to Japan. One of them had dark skin, was tall and had black clothes with tactical armor. On his head was a Beani and Hanzo was able to see scars all over the face.  
The other one was in the same dark clothes and armor. But his head was covered by a Hat which Hanzo had seen in Westernmovies. It matched only in the color the rest of his clothes. He was at the same high like the other man but this was all Hanzo was able to see because the face of him was shadowed by the ridiculous hat.

They retreated in the shadows and Hanzo started to follow them without hesitation. He was worried about his Brother.  
He catched them in a Backyard of a Building which was empty for repair works.

Hanzo was able to get in a position where he could hear the three man but it frozed him in place as he heared what they was discussing.  
These man were from Blackwatch. He know Blackwatch was a part of their enemy Overwatch. This didn't surprise him because he did recognized their armor. But it was Genji which made him frozen.

The Shimada Clan was suffering from hits of Blackwatch recently. Their were successfull in cutting in the Shimada Business and his Family was losing a lot of money and influence. He know that there was a spy in his family but until now he was sure it was only a lower rat. Not his own brother. But here was the evidence. His brother was helping Blackwatch to cut the Shimada Clan down. He hear his brother talking about the next important Missions of the Shimadas.

Hanzo got out of his shock and headed back to the Shimada Estate. But there he was overcome by a tantrum he never got in before.  
He canceled all missions or changed them so Blackwatch wasn't able to hit them this time. Then he waited.

  
Genji came as he thought he would and was asking about the missions. Not directly because he know Hanzo would be skeptical about his motives.

But Hanzo didn't answer him like he was used to. He was sure something wasn't right. Instead Hanzo asked him to meet him at their place where he know they would'nt be disturbed.  
The two brothers meeting each other late in the evening. Then Hanzo asked him without hesitation. Why he betrayed his family and who the people were which Genji had met. First he tried to deflect the questions from his older brother but Hanzo didn't let it go. He described his chase and observation and asked him again.

Now was Genji the one frozen in place.

He never expected his brother stalking him. It maked him furios that his brother started to watch him like the elders. He lectured him like them and wanted him to get back at his place in the family. He was going that far to told him he will get a punishment.

  
That made Genji snap. He wasn't aware of Hanzos situation and this made the situation only worse. He told his brother that he don't want to stay. He couldn't stand for the same like the Shimada Clan and Hanzo.

  
That shattered Hanzos Heart. The only one he really needed betrayed him and would leave him all alone. The jealously joined in the rage. He did accept that Genji always had more freedom then him in the past and did everything for him. But now he lost all his positive feelings that kept his heart together.

He changed into the heartless Master and challenged Genji to a duel. He told him that he wont be able to go unless one of them were dead. He leave the spot and went back inside. He made sure Genji wasn't able to run away.

Two days later he got the answer for the duel.

With his heart shattered and the betrayal fresh in his mind... He wasn't able to see his brother anymore. He only saw the thread of which the elders where speaking of.

The sun was gone and Hanzo was waiting for Genji in the Dojo where a picture of their favorite childhood Story was. The two dragonbrothers. Their father was used to tell them this tale every time they quarreled.  
He didn't saw the picture. His eyes were glued to his brother which entered the dojo with his sword drawn.

  
He took his own Katana and the fight started. Genji was a great fighter. But Hanzo was more trained. Genji has sneaked away too often from training and he had trouble to keep up with Hanzo now.  
But his desperation was true. He was able to compromise the lack of training with his wish to be free. Hanzos shattered Heart could sense it even trough the hate of the betrayal.

But it wasn't enough to stop... Hanzo moved without any feeling. He only followed his rage and the pain blinded him entirely. They kept fighting until Genji made a mistake through his fatique. Hanzo was tired just like him and was only moving on instinct.

Then the metal of Hanzos Katana slashed into Genjis Body. With every Slash Hanzo heared the Dragon cry out. Their Dragon had tried to stop them but neither of the brothers was able to hear them. Until now. The Dragontwins showed him his own memories. Memories which got forgotten. Where Genji told him about his wishes. His wish of freedom and his wish to help people. His wish for Hanzos freedom and a place where they could live as brothers and not like puppets which strings and no will of their own.  
Suddenly he saw the complete Picture. His brother didn't want to betray him in the first place. He wanted to free him. He was following his dream unlike Hanzo who surrendered to the puppetstrings.

But it was to late. His brother layed before him on the ground. His blood was like a big red sea. His own body was soaked with the same color. He didn't saw the light in the eyes of his dying brother. An angry light of silent determination.  
He run. All he could think of was running. He left the Shimada Castle and everything behind. Their was a long time of numbness where he didn't know what to do. Then his rage came back to him. But not at his Brother. He started to hunt down his own kin which used him like a tool. He killed every single one he could track. He know it was his duty to set his brother back in his place. But he know it was although his burden. It was his duty to protect his family too. And his only Family was his Brother. He failed hard. His duty and his burden and so his brother too.

  
He punished himself in every way possible. He denied himself everything which would do himself good. He thought that a life on the run and loneliness is the only way he can go. He cannot end his life on his own because he didn't have the right to die after he killed his brother. The death is not a punnishment in his eyes. It would set him free. And he dont deserve to be free.

Then he started to come back to the castle. First time it was a mere accident.  
He traveled through the world about 4 Years until he came back to Japan. He wished to see Hanamura at least from the Window of the Chikansen. But at the time he arrived in Hanamura he whitnessed some Yakuza which tried to attack some innocent people. A Woman and her daugther became there targets. They chased the two in a corner. Hanzo saw it and remembered about Genjis wish to protect people. He hesitate to take a step on the ground of the place he not belong anymore. But the scream of the woman take his mind over and he rushed to them.  
The Yakuza were not even nearly as trained like him and it was easy for him to take them down. The Mother and her daughter looked at him with big eyes.

  
Then recognition dawned in the eyes of that Woman and he remembered her too. He run off before she was able to say something. She was one of Genjis Maids. What an Irony... It was not only the place and this Woman. It was the day of his death too. Hanzo may not be able to feel since the fight but he could sense the universe want him to honor him at least.  
His Dragon's stopped talking to him in the moment he made the final blow against his brother but he could feel their pull to the castle.  
This was the point where he started to bring every year Offerings at the place where it happened. He prayed and then he left Japan again. It became a habit. A Habit which his brother used ten Years later to find him.

After the fight and the revealing that his brother was alive, Hanzos world was turned Upside down again.  
Genji told him that he had forgiven him and left him with an invitation to overwatch. He made Hanzo see that he still have the place in his dream and vanished again in the hope his brother was able to start over.

True is that Hanzo was not sure if he was still alive. He lived ten years in a reality where Genji was dead. Now a Cyborg appeared with the face of his brother. There were a time where he was thinking that he was in hell. A place where he saw hope only to see it crushed moments later.  
He refused to believe this cyborg was his brother but the dragon's in him urged him to do research.

He didn't need much time to find out where Overwatch was hiding. He looked into the Petras Act and all available information he could get. Talon found him in the meanwhile. First he crossed path with widowmaker, a top assassin of Talon while he searched for clues in London. She offered him that Talon would rebuild his empire with more Power then before but he wasn't interested.

He left London on the same day and the next day he heard from the death of Mondatta. Mondatta was an Omnic who tried to get peace between Human and Omnics. He tried his whole life to create Piece in the City where it was thought impossible after the Incident which left the Omnics to stay underground and hiding if they want to stay alive.

His death made the possibility of Peace in this City unavailable again. Hanzo was sure this was what Talon has wanted. But it wasn't his Buisness after all and he keeped searching for his own goal.

Then he saw a report of an Incident in a Museum where the Gauntlet of Doomfist, one of Talon biggest Leader, was displayed for the public.

Unfortunatly he were not in the area at this time. Because of an idiot named Mccree, the Security for Trains were too high for safe traveling. He was forced to stay hidden for the time.

After this he found out that Overwatch was secretly recalled. There were rumors and he learned of his leakers all he need to find them.

All the information he needed was in his possession now but he still hesitated. He stayed a few months in Venedig where he was found by no one else then a Leader of Talon. Doomfist made him the same offer like Widowmaker before. He was unsure but he denied the invitation again. His Clan was not what he wanted. He wanted an answer about this reality where his Brother was still alive somehow.

Doomfist didn't let him go easily. He tried to convince Hanzo they could give him everything he need. Hanzo still declined and wanted to take his leave. But he was cornered. Doomfist showed his true face and chased Hanzo with iron will. Hanzo was only able to get away because of his training and the years alone on the run. Hanzo was aware now that Talon wanted him really bad. He reasoned that their goal were his Dragontwins.

Now with Talon hunting after him, he was in need of a safe place. He has some places to go but all of them implied that his search about the truth of his brother would be come to an abrupt end. Only one Choice was left. Overwatch.

He was able to reach Gibraltar without any more problems. He went up slowly to the main entrance. He didn't want his first impression to be hostile and kept his bow and quiver in a big guitarcase on his back. He took a good look at the base.

He had reached it some days ago after his arrival in gibraltar. Hanzo kept a distance until he was sure, that it was the right one. He did made notes about their security and all ways in and out of the base. He searched for weak points and signs of life. It could be a trap from Talon again so he made sure to be safe about all his informations. Now it was time to face the first obstacle. Joining Overwatch, the biggest enemy of the Shimadas, and obviously the Organisation which safed Genjis Life. He started his exploration if this place would be a trap or the paradise he never thought it could exsist. Not even in his dreams.

He was the murderer of his brother and as he was unwilling, about to believe his Brother to be alive and has forgiven him, he was sure that Genjis Friends wont welcome him either.

But he was wrong again. He reached the big entrance and in no time there was a young woman with a weird mashine on her body. She plopped out of nowhere and Hanzo need all his strengh to stay in his cool demeanor.

"Hey Luv! You are Hanzo right? Genjis Brother? Nice to meet you finaly! We were searching for you but you are invisible like your brother has told us." She started to babble and Hanzo was not able to follow anymore. She was to bright and to delighted to see him there, that he was more then confused. As on cue another voice stoped her.

"Agent Tracer, can you get our Guest in the Meetingroom first? I informed everyone and they are waiting now for you and our Guest." Tracer gives him a little sheepish smile and turned to open the Door.

"I'm sorry. I know you have as much questions like we have. Lets go inside. I try to get myself more under control but I'm so excited! You will understand after the meeting is finished."

She led him in the Base. It looked like what it was. An old Base which wasn't used anymore. But only as long as they where on the outside. Inside everything was ready for combat. Then one Corridor followed after another which looked all the same. It seemed the time stoped and it feeled like an eternity until they reached the Meetingroom. 

Finally they reached this ominous room. He didn't get a chance to take a look at the inventory or the people inside because he got practically tackled by the cyborg.

"Aniki!! Finally you are here! I was really worried you got lost on the way!"

Hanzo got stiff and tried his best to separate him from the cyborg without being rude. He still wasn't able to see his brother even with the display of his behavior... Genji seemed to understand that Hanzo still was in the past.

He let go of his brother and started to introduce him to the team and the team to him.

Hanzo didn't thought they would be nice. There were people which indeed didn't trust him but they tried their best to be polite.

The youngest and new members came to him without any distress. But he was able to see the distrust in the eyes of the old members.

Especially the woman which Genji exclaimed as "the angel" which saved his life has the most reservations about him and kept her distance.

The old guard and the mechanic ace tried to be polite but they were honest about their distrust and didn't want him near.

The young girl from the entrance were an old friend of Genji even if she didn't look the way. He learned that she was the pilot which disappeared in the slipstream incident. The machine on her body anchored her to the reality but she were somewhat still caught in the time. Her body seemed to never age. She explained him that she was glad to be with her friends at least thanks to Dr. Winston.

Winston was the big talking guerilla which Hanzo recognized of the video tapes from the museum break in. It was indeed a shock but not nearly enough to pull on the complete neutral and ice cold look of Hanzos face. He was used to unbelievable things. As the heir of a clan of ninja and assassins with spiritual dragons it was only something new to see someone like Winston.

He got a lot of input on this day. He was pretty fast exhausted. Then Winston  suggested that all of them need rest and offered Hanzo a guestroom.

He really wanted to refuse this offer but he would appear to run away again. At least he wanted to know all about Genji and he was willing to stay if it gets him answers.

In the first few weeks he stayed out of sight from everyone. No one except his brother Genji was able to see heads and tails of him.

Genji tried his best to convince Hanzo to stay permanently. He showed and told Hanzo all about what happened after their fight. But he did it in pieces. Little pieces to protect his already shattered heart to break even further.

Genji saw the damage that happened to Hanzo now. It made him sad and a feeling of helplessness took a fierce grip on his own heart. He wanted so badly that his brother would be able to find peace after all.

But Hanzo didn't give a single sign of improvement during the first few weeks. He still thought that this place and this cyborg were just a trap. To lure him into safety only to crush him completely later. He did built a wall of pure ice around him with all kinds of spikes to defend himself from any kind of feelings which could destroy him before he was able to find a way back. But he thought that there wasn't a way back anyway.

Only one thing was clear to him and Genji... Feelings were the most dangerous weapons on this earth. And feelings like jealousy and anger were the most destructible among them and although the most uncontrollable. These were the ones which led to Genjis being as a cyborg and Hanzos being as an empty shell.

Only one thing was different: Genji was aware about forgiveness and happiness. Those feelings are able to stop all kinds of negative emotions. Their were able to repair any heart but only if this soul was willing to accept them. And Hanzo couldn't feel anything anymore. If he wasnt able to accept the present then he would never be able to accept his forgiveness too. Genji had to experience this now with his brother.

But Genji didn't survive the attack and the bad feelings to give up on Hanzo now. He kept his low pace at revealing answers to Hanzos questions to keep him at his side and to give himself time to think on a way of repairing his shattered heart.

One day Hanzo was found by one of the new recruits. A young girl from Korea with a meka at her side. She introduced herself to him as D.Va and took a surprisingly shine on him. Like an uncle or father. Hanzo wasn't sure about it.

Hana Song was the youngest among the old and new heroes of overwatch. But she wasn't a child. Hanzo first impression was right about her. She is a fearless warrior. A real fighter with the absolute willpower to defend all the people she cares for. But he didn't believed she would look after him with so much care. Care and love was something what he thought he doesn't deserve anymore. He tried to avoid her. But she teamed up with Genji. She was learning fast about his habits and ways around the base and soon she was able to find him wherever he tried to hide himself. Not even the roof of the base was safe.

Then the first changes happened. They were tiny at best but Genji was able to see them because of his abilities.

Hanzo had give up on avoiding the girl. But he still refused to acknowledge her presence. Even slow but there was an improving with time which also could be noticed by others.

The first thing was that he watched her and started to listen what she was telling him. After some more days he gave her short answers. Only yes or no but their were answers.

Then came the day were Genjis best friend returned. He was excited like a little child on its birthday and he dragged Hanzo down to the hangar were they found him.

Hanzo froze in place almost instantly. Genji looked at him surprised only to find a familiar kind of rage on his face.

"Hanzo?" He tried carefully. His brother was still focused at the cowboy which was standing in front of them with a look of absolute surprise. Genji was only able to catch the word "blackwatch" before his brother disappeared.

Suddenly he remembered the day where Hanzo had found out about his cooperation with blackwatch. He had sneaked away to deliver the newest mission details to Gabriel Reyes who was the commander of blackwatch at this time. But he didn't came alone to the meeting. He had a young man at his side with the outfit of a cowboy. His name was Jesse McCree. He and Genji became really fast best friends. He was the one who found Genjis remains after the fight and kept him alive until mercy reached them. He also watched his back. They were always together on missions.

But he was on this meeting too where Hanzo found out about Genjis plans. He was so stupid. He slapped himself in the face and groaned. This was the worst he could do to destroy his brothers first attempts on reconciliation and rebuilding of his shattered heart.

In the time where Genji was distracted he was approached by Jesse. McCree looked absolutely shocked too. Genji had told him that he wanted his brother back but Jesse was always against it. Now he had two angry souls at hand and it was his fault. He had been to excited about the fact that his brother were at his side again and the improvements he had made to forget about the past.

Now his only way to stop more damage was to try again with McCree and his forgiveness. He knows his friend well. Maybe he still wasn't able to forgive Hanzo but he has the ability at least to understand what other people could feel. He knows that McCree will place him and his desire above everything after all the years. Even if he will keep hating Hanzo but genji was sure that he could convince him to be polite and not rude.

They started their conversation.


	2. Life on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Jesse McCree was never easy. He must stand on his own far to early in his life.  
> We take a look into his life before and after the fight of the Shimadas.
> 
> Sry I've got into one accident and not a week after I was seriously ill... I'm still unlucky with my life sometimes. But even with this huge amount of bad luck. I have lots of friends and my family to compensate this. This is why I extended this chapter. As apologize for the long waiting...
> 
> PLS READ THE NOTES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter for better understanding. To see what happened from the sight of McCree will help to understand the both sides better.  
> WARNING this is really hard stuff!!! Blood, rape, violence and Child abuse... It can hurt you really bad.  
> YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER FOR THE MAIN PART OF STORY!  
> I still have no beta.  
> I try to correct my mistakes when you can point them out to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my work.

**Before the Storm**

  
  


The life of Jesse McCree was never easy. He had to be on his own far to early in his life.

His mother raised her three children alone and never told them about their father beside the point she don't want to see him again. Jesse was the oldest one and had a younger sister and brother.

They lived in one ran down apartment after another and never owned much. His mother tried everything to keep them comfortable and safe. She worked on different workplaces and never had time. She worked the whole day and often the complete weekend.

Whatever happened between his parents she never blamed her kids. She loved them with every fiber of her body and this was what helped her thorough her work.

 

Then Jesse turned ten years old. And he found out about his father. There were a nameless gang and it happened he crossed path with them on his way back from school.

"Hey look! Isn't this the little Jesse? Hey boy do you have a minute?!" 

Jesse didn't know who they were and kept a distance to them.

 

"Don't be afraid Jesse. We are just friends of your parents. They were working for us." They came closer and Jesse wasn't sure if he wanted to stay or run.

But before he could decide to run, one of the guys catches him by his wrist and pulled him in a car nearby. It happened so fast that he didn't had a chance to call for help. But in this part of the city he wouldn't get help anyway.

He tried to fight but he was to tiny to have a chance against four full grown men. He ended with them in an old warehouse.

 

After a new attempt of running, the men tied him to one of them with ropes. He was forced to move where they want to go.

In the back of this old building were more men. And some more people who were captured and sitting in boxes. Jesse couldn't see much but these little rooms only had a big bed and a table with some weird looking objects on them.

He felt sick. What kind of place was this? Then a big man with sunglasses and armed with a pistol and a whip came in sight. The men moved in their direction.

 

"Boss!" They called him as they reached him.

 "This is the son of Joel and Cassandra. The little Jesse. He is a little scared because he don't know us."

The boss bend his knees to met Jesse's eyes.

"Ah hello! Nice to finally meet you." He said with a big smile which not reached his cold eyes. It send shivers down Jesse's spine.

 

"We heard about you but unfortunately we never had the chance to introduced ourselves." 

He took Jesse and walked with him to the back of the warehouse. Then they leaved it for a luxury black car and the leader told his driver an address Jesse never heard of.

After a half hour of driving, Jesse was with his captor on the route 66. They kept driving for another 3 hours until they reached a farm. It looked old and seemed to be abandoned. But they drove right into the barn and stopped.

After a minute the ground started to shake and they went underground. Slowly Jesse's world became more then dark.

 

Then laughter, screams and moans erupted. It sounded horrible... so hysteric and frantic. Where ever he was. It wasn't a place he wanted to stay. Every single hair on his body stand and he wanted to run so badly.

But his captor had no mercy. He pushed him hard in the direction of the sounds. First he saw something familiar to the barn over him.

 

There were similar boxes to the warehouse. But in the style of the farm. The most of them were closed. The few which were open were empty too but also with a similar kind of furniture like the warehouse.

They still kept going until they were in a dark room. This room was stuffed with film equipment and similar furniture to the boxes. The strange items were here too. But here their are displayed on bookshelves around the big beds. Jesse got chained to a chair in a corner of this room and his captors left him there with one guard.

He doesn't know how long he had been there but it felt like ages. Suddenly he hears familiar voices. The men come back into view. Behind them, and in chains too, were his mother and sisters.

 

"Jesse! Oh my god are you okay?!" His mother was happy to see him even in this dire situation. Then she looked back to the men.

"Please let my children go! You can do whatever you want with me but let'em go! I beg you! Their so young!" That's made the men laugh. Two of them grabbed her and dragged her to the bed. 

 

A monitor flickered on and a face of a man appeared. At the moment their mother saw that face she screamed with full rage.

"Joel! You damned bastard!"

 

 _Joel..._  this was his father! He stared in shock on the screen. What is going on here.

"I'm sorry my Cassandra... but I don't want to die. I love you but if I have to choose between family and life. I will take a new chance with a new life. I asked them to be gentle. I sold the children for this. You will be fine."

"You are a damn bastard! You will regret this I swear!!!" Jesse's mother tried to beat the screen but got pulled back by the men.

"Hey hey... I told you that everything is fine now. And if they are gentle to you then you will have fun with it. You are a woman. This is what you are born for."

"What?! You can't be serious?! I should have listen to the warnings about you... I swear to god that you will regret this!"

"Are you finished? There is a customer who wants to see his purchase. He is already here to try her out. And another customer is waiting for Jesse here." Her face morphed from rage to absolute horror.

"No leave my kids!" For that she got slapped in her face. They throw her on her back and tied her to the bed. 

"Shut up. If you behave I will make sure your kids get the optimal education. Then they won't get hurt to much." Jesse wasn't able to process fully what was happening. But he knows for sure... a hell was waiting for them. And the reason was this man:  ** _ **Joel his so called father...**_**

 

Now he was aware of what his mother did and why they never be told about their father... They were sold by this monster... He said it himself... not only left them... He throw his own family into a living hell to keep himself alive and out of trouble.

Then the customer came into the room. He inspect Jesse's mother and his sisters. He ripped her dress open to see the "quality". Then he asked how often she was  _used_  already... now it was Jesse who got angry. His mother was a kind person who loved him and his siblings and this men talked about her like a  _tool or another item_.

 

At the time were they started about the prize another man came. He was taller and had leather clothes. There were skulls and other signs which Jesse recognized from the <Deadlock Gang>. Behind him were two armed men. They looked like bodyguards.

"Good evening. I am finished soon. Jesse is over there if you want to check him first." The boss of the captors pointed in his direction.

 

The three men came to him and looked him over. One of the men moved close and Jesse was able to reach for a sharp looking objects at his trousers. It wasn't a knife but it was sharp enough to cut the rope. He had the moment of surprise. He was able to get his hands on a weapon and started shooting. It was a pistol. Jesse didn't know how much ammunition it has and he never had a weapon in his hands before but he was smart and disabled the safety. The first shot missed because of the recoil of the weapon.

 

But the next hits found their targets. Until the bodyguards were able to stop him.

 

The members of the deadlocks and his family were still alive after his attack. But the captors and the other customer were dead.

Then an alarm rang out. The deadlock leader starts laughing. Then lots of armed men run into the room. They saw the body's of their comrades and the three deadlocks. Of course they didn't saw the weapon in Jesse's hands. A fight started. The bodyguards left Jesse and moved to protect the deadlock leader. Jesse moved to his family and they were able to escape the fight. But more enemy's show up. Soon the whole place was a firework of explosions and shots.

 

Jesse and his family were able to found the exit but right before the four were able to reach it the deadlock leader blocked their only way into freedom.

"Great shots little one! Hahaha! You made my day! And here I thought I purchase only a little toy for my lonely bedroom! It would be a waste if I let you get away. Well..." he looked into Jesse's eyes and was met with a murderous killer stare.

"You can't beat me little one... But I give you a choice. I will make sure your family will be safe and they will get a nice place to live. A normal live. But you have to come with me. If you show good behavior I will grant you some more prizes. Deal?"

For a moment Jesse want to shoot him but then he realized what the deal meant! Even if he could shoot this men... He was still a leader. And accordingly to the horror stories about deadlock would it be although his and his family death. And then Joel... If they die Joel would have his will. 

 

"Jesse?" The weak voice of his mother take him back to the actual situation.

He looked her in the eyes then turned to the men in front of them.

"It's a Deal!" His mother gasped at his words and griped him.

 

"No Jesse! This is deadlock!" He turned slightly away from his mother.

"Yeah. But you can't protect us anymore. I'm old enough to see this mum... now is the time I protect You!"

His mother is about to protest but the leader intercept it.

"Woman. Your son is a really smart one. I would listen to him. And I will take good care of him. He made his decision and you have to accept. It's our deal." With this he winked a car over which was standing behind a corner.

The men got out of the van and took his mother and siblings away from him. The last thing he could see were the familiar eyes filled with sorrow and panic. A last cry of his name could be heard and the van was out of sight within seconds.

 

Then he was grabbed. The leader took him by his wrist and forced him to drop the weapon.

Unarmed and without any strength to defend himself he was dragged into another car.

The leader took care of him like he promised. And he got life signs of his family too. But Jesse  _belonged_  him now. 

Jesse was protected. But he had to obey. One time he tried to sneak away but was caught. It was the first and last time he tried to run in his life.

The members brought him back to their boss and he grabbed him by his neck. He was tossed into the private rooms. The apartment of his boss was his too. But now this room become much more colder and really dark.

The boss took him again and slammed him on the bed.

 

"Jesse... I thought y'are smarter then this. But I think I have ta remember were you belong now... and ta whom you belong." 

He pressed Jesse into the mattress and snatched something from his nightstand. Then forced Jesse's mouth open and gave him some liquid. Jesse tried to spit it out but the boss pressed his mouth and nose shut until he gulped. Then he released him. And waited...

Jesse felt something was wrong. His body shakes and heat started to rise inside. He was confused and terrified. Then his boss came back to him and took both his hands and tied them to the top of the bed. He couldn't move and defend. His limbs were too heavy and he lost control over them.

"You know who I am?" The boss asked him.

 

Jesse was irritated with the question. Of course he know this person.

 

"You are my boss..." He answers slowly.

"Yeah... and why?" Jesse didn't know what his boss wanted to tell him and shook his head in confusion.

"Do you remember where we first met?" Jesse started to sweat at this point... the heat was getting more and more worst. He although drifted into some state of trance. He did remember the last day where he saw his mother and siblings.

"Jesse?" The boss was near and his breath send a shiver through his heated body. He nodded weakly.

"Do you know what place this was... and what their work they did?"

"No, boss..." His voice was weak and trembled like his body.

"Well you know that I was there to buy you... and we made a deal...right?" Jesse nodded again.

"The deal says you have to behave and stay with me. For this I provide protection and a normal life for your family... so I did buy ya in the end. You broke this deal now... But I know ya still young." He started to play with Jesse's hair. Through the heat inside he felt every little touch more.

"First I will show ya now what y'are and why I bought ya. I will be very gentle don't worry."

 

He took Jesse's clothes and ripped them open. Then he made a similar check like the man to his mother in the warehouse.

But every touch tingled and he tried to escape again. His attempt was feeble but his boss saw it.

 

"Don't try to fight... it will only get really worst if you keep up fighting."

With this the boss started to touch him at places where he never got touched before. First he traced with his hands at his collarbone. His tongue joined them shortly after. It was disgusting and weird. But the cool sensation of the much more colder hands and the saliva send more shivers through him. 

Some moments later he went to his breasts. He squeezed them and played with his nipples. It tickled so much and the heat was getting unbearable, that Jesse started to pant.

 

"How it feel? Good?" The boss took one nipple between his teeth and pulled it. Jesse loses a moan. He was shocked. Now he realized everything from the warehouse. He squirmed and started to beg for stopping.

"No Jesse. I won't stop but I am happy ta see how fast ya learn. I think ya have earned some reward. I will be really careful. Your first time will be good. Isn't it great? If you behave more, every time will be great. But if you misbehave I will take your sisters and they won't have the luck like you to get some gentleman. You can believe me... it will hurt really bad if someone isn't careful."

 

As if to proof he took Jesse's length in his hand and strokes dry. It burned fierce and Jesse screamed.

 

"This will happen to your family if you can't behave yourself... I'm sorry my little Jes'... but ya see I want ta be good ta you. This is why I hurt ya. Pain is an excellent teacher. Do ya want more pain?" Jesse sobs and shook his head.

"Yeah I don't want ta hurt ya either. Do ya want a really good feeling? I think you earned it. But ya hav' ta beg for it. Come over here and put ya hand on my little friend here. If ya want a really good first time then take it in your mouth. Otherwise it will hurt." 

 

Jesse did it. It was disgusting... first touch and he got pulled in by his neck. He knows this man would do this to his family so he took a last deep breath before swallowing the length of this monster. The man grabbed him by his hair and pushed hard into his mouth. After terrible long minutes the man came into Jesse's mouth and went so far to led him swallow his come. Jesse was coughing hard and doubled over.

Then he felt again a pull and in the next moment his face hit the pillow. A strange sound was heard and Jesse yelled as something cold dripped down between his cheeks.

 

"Everything is fine. Ya doing great my little Jes'. Do not tense up now. Ya need ta be relaxed."

 

With this words Jesse felt a hand sliding down his back as another one was massaging his pecs and teasing his nipples.

The hands roamed over his whole body and set it into a fire. It tingles, hurts and felt strangely good... Jesse was hiding his face ashamed in the pillow. He tried to cover the sounds which escaped his lips. But the man had no mercy. He flipped Jesse over so he could look him into the eyes.

 

"Why ya try to hide and hold back? Isn't it good? Should I be rougher?" Jesse yelped as the man bite again his nipple but harder this time.

"This is what I want ta hear. Scream for me! Let me hear what ya want."

Jesse obeyed helplessly and soon the room was filled with his sobbing moans and cries.

 

"Do ya want to come?" He asked and Jesse saw it as the end of this torture. He was wrong.

He put a finger into Jesse's hole and started to stretch it. After a moment he took another finger inside and started to massage him on the inside. Then he hit a spot and Jesse jumped and moaned. A third finger joined and the spot got assaulted again. Something behind his marvel was getting painfully. It felt like he has to pee but he didn't want it.

Suddenly a hot mouth attacked the head of his penis and the man played with it until Jesse only screamed. Suddenly Jesse blanked and he was cumming hard.

 

But it wasn't the end.

"It looks like ya really like ta come. Let's do it again." He milked Jesse again and again until Jesse was near to get unconscious.

"Now I want some fun too. Ya seem ta be ready." Jesse was barely aware what he meant but the burning stretch by something bigger entering his hole got him back to reality and again he started to scream. After this he remembered nothing. He must have passed out by this point. He woke up to an empty bedroom.

 

Between the pain he felt in his back and between his cheeks there was another one on his arm. He looked at it and found the deadlock symbol branded into his skin. It was the official sign that he belonged to this monster... He started to cry. He know there was no escape possible. Everywhere he would go he would be found. This was now his home.

With one point the leader was absolute right. Jesse was a fast learner. But the bedroom was everything he knew until the leader and him got assaulted by an assassin of a rival gang. Jesse was fourteen and got more then scared. If the leader would die all he did for his family would be fruitless in the end. So he protected him with everything he had. He got injured pretty bad but he managed to survive.

He proved himself more then worthy and the leader granted him to get a weapon. First mission in deadlock he had to absolve was a milestone in Jesse's life. He was only fifteen but he was the most deadliest among them.

And he was seventeen as his live took a complete turn. Blackwatch assaulted the Deadlock Gang and destroyed everything. At the same time something new and better has its start.

 

****In the middle of the Storm** **

 

Gabriel Reyes was more then a strong Leader. He was the real Hero. Even if no one was take a notice. Everyone could only saw a man in the shadows with terrifying power and absolute terrifying behavior. He was to the most people something to fear and avoid. But at the day were his unit Blackwatch took down the Deadlock Gang... He never will forget this day. It was fast and brutal. At the end of the fight no Member of Deadlock was alive anymore. Gabriel stand over the dead Body of the Leader. Then he saw movement to the right side and was ready to fight again as he saw a little kid crawled from a crushed pile of something Deadlock wanted to sell. The boy looked absolutely shocked and as he saw the leader the shock morphed into straight panic.

 

Before Gabriel could do something the kid was screaming at him. It was in Spanish and what he heard got him frozen for a long moment. He barely registered as the kid took a weapon from one of the dead body's and if it wasn't for his inhumanly fast reflexes he would were shot straight to the face. His men heard the trouble and started in his direction but the kid shoot at them as soon he was able to see them. The precision was nothing Gabriel had ever seen before. Two man were down as Gabriel was able to knock the kid out. Luckily for everyone that the young boy not hit something which would be deadly. But the two men were out for good. They would need a lot of time to recover but they will do it. He took the little boy and refused to let him go until they were back at base and in the infirmary. He made sure that only a handful people he could trust be the one interacting with this boy. After the doc chased him away to get some proper sleep and food he was found by Jack. He didn't let him go until Gabriel told him what happened.

 

Jesse woke up in an unknown Surrounding. Then the Events for the blackout cam back at once. He had lost everything. His Master was dead and his only family along with him. The men in black had overrun them like a big black storm. At least he shot them in the end but wasn't sure if he had succeeded in his revenge. Everything was a blur and he couldn't remember a single clear moment. He stared blankly at a wall until the door opened. A man and a woman entered. The woman had long black hair and a blue cape. The atmosphere around her was motherly but although authority. Her Eyes were piercing sharp like a eagle or a falcon. Her smile however was somewhat calming. Behind her... he gasped. The man who took down his family! How? Jesse know he had shoot at him with his best skills. It was a head shot! How he could miss him so bad? He looked absolutely shocked first then he morphed again into a tantrum. The man stepped back for a second and held a photo up. Jesse didn't mind the photo until he heard what they said. What the woman said who came into the room.

 

“Your family is not dead...” He stopped for a second his tantrum and looked up to the woman. He was confused. She took the photo from the man and showed it to him directly. On the picture... there were is mother and his siblings. His real family... All older but in good health and at a good place. They are at a place he couldn't quite place yet. His memories about them has gone fuzzy but now to see them happy and alive he was able to get a little piece back.

“We found them but we didn't informed them until now of your status. They believe you are dead...” She said to him in a calming way.

“Why?” he asked shakily. The Woman took his hand and sat them down on a couch? He hadn't be able to took stock of his room until now. It wasn't a cell but not a living room either... He couldn't describe this room. There was a bed, a table with three chairs, a clothing cabinet and the couch were he was sitting now with an unknown woman. It was enough to live but without any touch. Nothing what the place appear to be living in. Nothing... personal... it was just a room. She took his momentary lost of focus to change the subject.

“How did you end up with Deadlock? Can you remember it?” As he told them... everything came back to him and it took an eternity. She was a great help and he forgot the man who was still standing in the shadows of the room. Until he ended his tragic story. All of them were silent. Until the woman broke it.

“You asked me why we didn't tell your family about your being alive... because you are dead.. Jesse.”

 


End file.
